Objects in Space AU
by Gene 3186
Summary: Just a typical what if, staring Jayne. Comes before Understanding and Forgivness.


Objects in Space AU

Summery: What if Jayne had awoken during River's little adventure?

Disclaimer: Joss is the guy who owns them. I just borrow them.

Author's Note: First Firefly fic, and I hope you like. Con-Crit is a must.

"I will be your bounty, Jubal Early." The short and to the point statement jerked Jayne Cobb from his sleep. He looked around quickly, thoughts coming sluggishly to the front of his mind.

"…Crazy?" he explored, as the sleep lifted off him quickly, exposing the situation to the Merc.

"… Jayne?" She asked with surprise. She was certain he wouldn't awake, not after the Captain's fight above hadn't pulled him from slumber.

"Yeah, it's me, what in the ruttin' hell is goin on?!" he asked, loudly, but not loudly enough.

Before River could respond a shot rang out, and Jayne kicked into gear. He grabbed a knife off the wall and his LeMat, named Barbra after the girl who had broke his cherry when he was fourteen. First gun and first girl, both favorites, and milestones in his life when you think about it. But Jayne didn't really like to think, so that had never really crossed his mind. Just seemed right at the time.

He barely heard River cry out her Brother's name as he stepped onto the ladder of his bunk, feet still bare to allow for silence. "Ruttin' pansy core-bred piece a _go se_ Doc…" he trailed off, knowing that he had to be silent for this to work. The Merc cracked open the hatch to his Bunk as red booted feet stopped in front of it.

Simon looked as he saw two beefy arms reach out slowly, and then as soon as he blinked Early was gone with a clang and startled cry. Jayne's strained but almost nonchalant remark of "Lock my hatch." was almost unheard by Simon, but he complied as fast as his wounded leg could carry him.

Even in their room across the hall they could hear the sounds of battle in Jayne's bunk. No room to maneuver correctly Jubal's fancy martial arts would have no effect there. Jayne, being a whirlwind of destruction in any space set him up to be the victor.

Jayne looked into the Bounty Hunter's eyes as he slowly pulled the hammer back on the revolver. "You ain't leavin' this bunk alive friend."

Jubal merely nodded, as he didn't have his gun. It had been left in the hall when he was rudely interrupted. "Why don't you loose that cannon of yours and make this fair."

Jayne grinned savagely. "I ain't fair." The merc rasied the gun but Jubal was moving already, pushing the hand away and tackling Jayne to the floor. As they wrestled for the gun Jubal had managed to get it between them when it went off. Blue eyes widened slightly as the bullet entered his side, but the pain fueled his anger. With a cry he kicked the Bounty Hunter off him and tossed the gun aside, wanting to kill this one personal like.

Jubal knew at that moment he was done, and he suddenly regretted ever stepping foot on this ship. But it angered him that his plans had all come to ruins. He fought Jayne toe to toe, but the heavy blows broke him down piece by piece. With a cry Jayne slammed the knife into the red covered chest and twisted it, causing Jubal to scream in pain.

Jayne slumped to the floor near the ladder, his eyes fixed on the dark skinned man who leaned against his bed, eyes slowly glassing over in death. Blue eyes focused on the knife, and watched the tiny vibrations in it slow as the heart destroyed itself on the carefully maintained blade. When the small movements stopped Jayne gathered himself up and climbed up the ladder, yelling "Let me outta my own gorram bunk!"

The door clanked and opened, and there was River, looking down at him, wearing a spacesuit. She smiled.

"Crazy, you really gotta work on choosein' your friends." He said, pulling himself up and holding a hand to his side.

River looked at him and leaned up, placing a small kiss on his cheek. The rest of the crew, who were clustered around now held their breath, well all except Kaylee who was saying something like "Aww ain't that all manners of shiny!"

Jayne looked down at her questioningly. "You are forgiven." She said slowly. "The sins helped, though."

"Sins?" he asked.

"I think she means the apples." Book said, grinning at the fact that even though the book was "flawed" to River she still managed to pick up something useful from it.

Blue eyes opened more and then he grinned down at the moon brain. "Thanks." Then more forcefully to the rest of the crew he said. "This don't mean y'all can expect me to be actin' all heroical and other _go se_!"

"No Jayne, you are still the mean old bastard you've always been." Zoe said, her mask in place.

As River helped Jayne towords the infirmary he called out over his shoulder. "I ain't old, gorramit!"

Mal sighed. "I think that's enough adventure for tonight. Kaylee why don't you help the doc to the infirmary, Zoe go with him, you're gonna have to pull that bullet out for him, seein as you have the most experience with that and all. Wash, make sure my boat is still on course, Book, why don't you go an check on 'Nara."

"What about you, Sir?" Zoe asked.

Mal shot her a grin. "I got Captain-y things to do."

The End

Unless you all want more. Then maybe a sequel.


End file.
